Oyasumi
by xXIkutoNekoXx
Summary: Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core was when Zack died as a hero, Aerith was left in the slumbers. But what if the hero had to rise up to his duties to protect what he died for? ZackxAerith
1. Oyasumi

Disclaimers: All the Final Fantasy characters are not my characters

Disclaimers: All the Final Fantasy characters are not my characters. Song in here are not mine either.

Aerith got up and looked at the sky. It rained gently and the girl held onto her hands. Then, an electric tingle arced across her scalp. The young Cetra's eyes widen and closed her eyes as she felt the raindrops fall onto the pink ribbon tied, neatly into her braided hair.

--

It was pouring outside in the rain. Blood splattered everywhere and near the cliff is a man. His deep blue eyes traveled and blinked. Once. Twice. He smiled and looked deep into the raindrops. _Can she see me?_ He thought as he struggled with death. A man dragged himself to his dying friend. His light blue eyes saw what have become of his comrade. His friend. His brother. His hero. Cloud's eyes met the wounds and looked at Zack. "Zack." Cloud whispered. Zack breath grew harder, "My part till now…"

"Your part?" Cloud questioned.

"That's right, you are…"

"You are?" Cloud answered.

The bloody man picked his arm and his cold hands went on Cloud's neck and his blond head went on the tattered cloth. "live. You're the evidence that I lived." His hand then fell, limbless. Zack grabbed the Buster sword with his other limp hand and lifted it with ease and slowly handed to the leather gloves, waiting for his friend to hold his pride. "My pride and dreams," He took a breath. "have them all." Cloud held onto the sword and Zack pushed the sword away, for his friend to hold onto his dreams.

"…I'm the evidence that you lived…"

Zack closed his eyes for the last time and left the smile of a hero. Cloud held tightly onto the sword and widens his pale blue eyes. He let out a scream, it echoed and echoed. Cloud remembers everything flooding into his head. Flashes of Zack and his grinning and smiling. He realized everything. Everyone. Zack's gone. Cloud sat there, looking at the sunny skies.

"Grasp your dream! If you want to be a hero, you'll have to grasp your dream."

Cloud smiled, "Thanks. I won't forget." He got up and dragged the Buster sword, then stopping for the moment. He turned with sadden eyes,

"Oyasumi…Zack."

He left into the desert, holding onto Zack's dreams.

--

"That kid…

He told me the natural sky scared him.

As I thought, it feels fulfilling."

The pure, white feathers fell onto Zack's torn body. Angeal's wings flew and Zack's hand went up slowly, him smiling his grin. His blue eyes shone in the sun and the air began to lift him.

"Those wings,

Give them to me too.

Because it kinda feels…

Nice."

Cloud was still dragging the buster sword.

"If you meet Aerith,

I'll be counting on you."

"**Hey…Now I've become a hero, right?"**

"Hey, you haven't become a hero yet. You haven't finished your job. You don't belong here." Angeal held onto Zack's hand and released it. "Find her and do your job. I'm not giving you wings like these until you find her." Angeal pointed his wings and smiled, "See you later."

--

_**'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone**_

Aerith sat on the wooden floors, feeling the spot where he fell and first met. "Where are you?"  
_**These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase**_ __

_** When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me**_

Her eyes twinkled with tears that slid down her cheek. She gripped her shaking hands. She put her thin arms around her knees and cried softly. "I'm so alone."

_** I've been alone all along**_

--

Zack opened his eyes and looked at the bright, sunny skies. "I don't belong there?" Zack sighed and his chest burned as the bullets was still intact in the flesh. He grunted and bit his tongue. The raven-haired man got up and fell on the hard, sandy ground. He groaned frustration and tried again. He got up and tried to stand. He walked the first step. Second. Third. Fourth._ I gotta find her. I need to see her smile._ He walked with a steady pace and his boots dug into the dirt.

Zack sat down and took a rest under the sun burning him. The blood was caked on top of his skin. His clothes had dirt and sand in it. _God, I wish I was hitching a ride here._ He thought deeper and thought of her, when he thought of her smile. Her bright, green eyes glowing in the sunshine and he hopes she is still wearing pink ribbon that he bought her. He walked slowly and into the road. There were trucks and cars on the dirt road, riding past me. "Watch it punk!" A man shouted. The gas and sounds made his head dizzy. He fell onto the dirt and saw a man around his 40s. His hand on Zack's shoulder and shook it.

"Hey boy. You okay?" He shook the 1st soldier's shoulder again. "Hey mister. Can you give me a ride to Midgar?" The man grinned, "Sure thing. To Midgar, am I right?" Zack nodded and then he draped his arm on the man's shoulder. The man walked over to his truck and opened the metal door. The man then lifted Zack's limp body into the passenger's seat. He closed the door and went to the driver's seat. He closed the door and drove away in the gust of dirt. The air was cooler in the car. Zack felt the worn-out leather and it groaned like an old cow before it was killed. Zack grinned, "Mister, you know how the leather was made so soft?" The mister glanced at the mako-filled eyes, "Nah." He continued driving, "Tell me then."

"To make the leather soft, you dip them in brains and urine." The man laughed and chuckled, "You have a lot to learn. A lot to learn about the world…"

"My dad says that a lot. Hey mister, I'm napping now, alright? Tell me when we're in Midgar." He closed his eyes and slept soundly while the sun shone in his hair. The pinks, blues, purples mixed in the skies and the man looked at him, "Ha, you're just as naïve and hopeless as I was young."

--

The girl tending the flowers, staring at an empty space in the church._ Did my letters go to Zack?_ She thought. Her tear-stains were on her cheeks and she tried to wipe the useless tears, but she couldn't help it. More tears came, "Is he coming?" she whispered with her hoarse voice. She went to look at the skies which were like a still painting with the palest pink and blues together with some jabs of orange around the sun. She got up with her red-swollen eyes. She pushed the wooden doors and walked a few steps. _Just keep walking...it's not true that he's died. It's not real. _ She closed the doors and left. Her hiking boots walked over the ground, never leaving a tear behind.

--

"Hey boy. Wake up, we're here." The man shook Zack in the shoulder. The young man blinked and looked around the truck. He yawns and grinned at the driver. "Thanks for the ride mister. I own you a lot." He got out and stumbled into the dirt. "You alright? Your wounds are pretty bad, maybe I should gotten you into a hospital." The man got out of the car and was by Zack's side. "No thanks. I'm in a hurry. I'll be fine. Trust me." Zack said while gently pushing the man away. "You sure? I could at least take you to…"

Zack put his hand to the man's shoulder, "Come on, and just go home. I'll be fine. I'll see you sometime, how about it?" The man hesitated, "Don't die on me, chap? Find your girlfriend and tell what a long way you been." He got onto his truck and left.

The wounded man dragged himself to the park. He took a breath and looked at the sky which glittered with a thousand stars._ Aerith, I'm coming. Wait for me._ Zack grunted and pulled himself to stand up. He walked towards the church. Aerith's church. He opened the doors and closed them. The wood creaks as if it was alive. He walked over to the place where he laid and meet Aerith. He dropped and closed his ocean eyes. He lets out a breath. "Aerith... I miss you."

--

The brown-hair girl looked out of the windows, sensing something she can't touch. She looked at the pale moon and thought to herself, _I don't care if he died because he's still alive, smiling in my heart._ She fell asleep thinking about Zack. Her hero and lover.

_** Then there was a big gust of wind blowing into Aerith's face. Her soft, brown curls flew like a wild lion with a golden mane. Her green orbs open and saw Zack. She smiled and ran to him. Zack held his gloved hand out and she ran faster. When she held her hand out and touched the tips of the smooth gloves. Black feathers surrounded the 1**__**st**__** class soldier and once the feathers touched her, they began to form ink-like spots. She let out a small scream and tried to wipe the ink off. The ink began to change colors and turned into a beautiful, deep, dark red which sting her with bitterest.**_

_** Zack grinned with the ugliest grin and laughed at her. Grabbing her and pulling her deeper into the seas of blood.**_

Her glowing eyes opened and she gasps for air. The beads of sweat ran on her forehead and dropped down on her nightgown. "It was just a dream. Just a nightmare." She whispered to herself. She looked at the skies where the sun was rising to a new day. She got up from the bed and went to the bathroom. She took a shower where the warm water beat her milky back. She tip-top to her room, still wet from the feet, leaving a print on the wooden floor. She changed into a pastel-pink dress. As she slipped on her dress, the silky material went on her skin and fitted just right. She put her red bolero jacket and slipped her brown boots. She took her staff just in case of the Turks and other troubles.

She went and closed the door gently without waking her adopted mother.

She walked over to the church with her flower basket. She walked silently to the church and was deeply in thoughts. "Aerith, you're up early." A deep voice said. Aerith gave out a little gasp and turned, "Tseng, please don't scared me like that." The young man in the suit gave a little bow, "Please forgive me." Aerith's lips curled into a small smile. Then she realized something, "Did my letters go to Zack?" The Turk leader stopped for a minute, "I'm not sure." What was he suppose to say? _Zack was dead?_ "Oh, alright. It's okay. I'm sure you're trying your best." Aerith walked away with a hint of disappointment.

She continued walking and then the sun rose brightly causing a shadow behind her. She opened the doors and saw what she had to see.

Author's notes:

My second fanfiction and yep I'm still a noob. The scene in the beginning of the story was taken from the game, so I don't own the scene either. Leave reviews and thanks.

Oyasumi-Good night in Japanese

__A piece of the song, My Immortal- Evanescence


	2. You're Back

* * *

Disclaimers: All the Final Fantasy characters are not mine

Aerith opened the church doors and saw Zack. She gasped, dropping the basket of flowers and ran towards him. She ran through the flowers and dirt, falling against his chest. "Please, oh please. Zack... Zack!" she cried with tears streaming down her cheeks. A trembling hand went his smooth cheek with a scar on it. She buried her head in his chest and smelled the dry blood, the dirt on him. She cried, "Please Zack. Please, not you, not you."

**"Hey Beautiful."**

Her head shot up and saw the blurs of Zack, smiling. His gloved hand held on and wiped all her tears, "Come on. Don't cry. I'm alive." He grinned and he tried to take off his worn-out glove, but failed. Aerith still in tears held his hand and ungloved his hand. "It's really true. You're here. You're here. You're really here." She touches his hand and his rough fingertips wrapped around her soft fingers. She smiled and felt his hand cupped her sticky cheek. "Hey, it's okay. I'm alive. I'm here?" He grinned and she smiled. Her eyes glowed like deep emeralds and she looked like an angel. He wanted to kiss those pink lips. And only those lips he could only kiss. He reaches up and put his hand gently on the back of her neck. Her face came closer and their lips touched softly. Aerith closed her eyes and he brushed a strand of hair away from her face.

Her beautiful face was all he could remember.

--

"Zack."

He opened his aquamarine eyes and saw Aerith. She held onto his hand, "You're awake." She wetted a towel and wiped his face. The cold towel wiped all the blood and dirt on his face. "I wiped away the blood and heal most of your wounds. And I bought new clothes for you to wear." Zack got up and Aerith gave the clothes to Zack. "I'll just leave, so you can change." She walked away, "You sure? I'm fine with you looking at me undress." Zack grinned. Aerith blushed and smiled, "No thanks."

She closed the door and the birds chirped. Zack started undressing and felt the bandages on his chest. Tightly wrapped around his waist and shoulder and struggled, smiled at the first kiss with Aerith. He touched his lips and felt the warmth of her lips, still tingling.

"I'm done! Aerith, you can come in now!" Zack said, running and opening the doors while Aerith falls into his warm arms. She laughs and holds onto his sleeveless shirt. He spins around with her and they fall down together on the hard, wooden floor. They were lying on the ground in the sunlight where every shadow was perfect. Aerith laid her hand on his face, knowing everything was real. Zack looked at her hair and smiled, kissing her on the top of her head. "What is it?" Aerith asked, smoothing Zack's hair.

"You're still wearing the ribbon I gave you."

"Yeah. Why?" She asked playing with his hair, feeling the spikes. "I thought that you took it off and threw it away." He sighed and she smiled, "You thought I got another boyfriend?"

Zack had a tint of blush and tried to hide his face. She gave off a soft laugh and kissed him on the cheek. Her lips brushed his cheek and Zack wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. Aerith closed her eyes, enjoying this moment. She smelled his hair and his spikes tickled her chin. He put his head on her chest and felt her heartbeat, listening to the rhythm of his lover's heart.

--

Aerith held Zack's warm hand while they walked in the sunset. "What would you think of Elmyra? What do you think she'll say?" She held his hand tightly. "I'm sure it's fine. It's not like she gonna kill us." Aerith looked at his beautiful eyes, "I guess."

** "The color of the sky, right?"**

She nodded and smiled. The couple walked home under the lively oranges and purples.

"Mother! I'm home." Aerith unlocked the door and held Zack's tightly again. _Is she that worried?_ Zack thought as footsteps was heard. "Aerith, who's this young man?" Elmyra asked, wiping her hands on her apron. "He's Zack, mother. Can he stay?" The woman looked at Zack and smiled warmly, "Of course. Zack can stay as long as he wants." Aerith ran and hugged her adopted mother, "Thank you. Thank you so much."

"Dinner would be ready in few minutes." Elmyra left into the kitchen. "Come upstairs, Zack. You should take a shower before you eat." Zack slowly went upstairs with his boots clicking on the wooden floor. "Do I smell that much?" Zack grabbing her waist and smelling her hair. "Yea. So go into the shower." Aerith pushed Zack into the bathroom. _That's right; I haven't taken a shower a few days ago._ Zack taking of his clothes and the bandages, examining the scars and touching them. "Ouch." He turned on the shower and felt the hot water warming his body.

He stood there for a few minutes, thinking about the four years he missed. The four years he lost. _To me, it still feels like a dream. A nightmare that is never to be erased. _ Then, he realized, _Why isn't Aerith angry at me? Why is she still with me? I left her for four years. I didn't call or write back to her. Why?! Why?! Why?! Why?!_ Zack yelled at himself, inside of his heart. He washed himself with soap and the water washed all the bubbles away. He dried himself and put on his clothes. His hair was still dripping from the water. He walked out of the bathroom, barefoot. He walked downstairs, following the smell of food.

Aerith was helping her mother set up the table and Elmyra put the pot on the table, "Zack, just in time for the beef stew. I hope you would like it." Zack grinned, "Thanks Elmyra. I haven't eaten for a long time." Zack pulled a seat and sat down. Aerith sat down and this time she was wearing a white dress reaching above her knees, with pastel pink ribbons there and here. Elmyra sat down and filled everyone's bowl with a bowl of smoky, hot beef stew. "Thanks!" Zack started munching on the stew and asked for a second. A third and then he were full. "Dōmo arigatō." He got up and turned to the door, "I'll buy the food starting today with my own money." Elmyra stared at the young man, "No it's alright. You didn't eat that much. And please don't be so polite."

"It causes too much trouble, so just give me the list and I'll just buy it with my own Gil. I have plenty and I don't want you and Aerith to waste money on my eating-habits. And so thanks!" Zack asked Aerith for the list and he went off.

"What hyper man he is." The elder lady sat down along with her adopted daughter. "He is the one?" Elmyra asked, cleaning up the dishes. "The one?" Aerith confusing asked. The mother sighed, "The one who abandoned you for four years, sweetie."

Aerith looked at her dress, playing with the fabric, "He didn't abandon me. He didn't dump me either." Her green eyes gleamed under the light, looking straight at the elder woman. "Please don't judge him. I'm sure he has a good reason for the four years."

The woman's back turned towards Aerith, "You kept sending the letters to him, but he never returned them. Aerith, it breaks my heart." Aerith looked at her helpless, "But he's here, that's good enough. I'm happy he's here. He came here almost…dead." The brown-hair girl whispered the last words.

The woman was speechless at first and came over to hold her hand, "I'm not blaming you, sweetie. I just can't let go of you. But if I must, I will." She smiled at the young Cetra. "Thank you."

--

Zack was back with the food, helping Elmyra placing the food in the fridge. "Aerith's in the garden." Elmyra said out of nowhere. Zack looked at her. The old woman with tired wrinkles on her face. Her hair was tied in a bun and her eyes show signs of stress. "I think you should stop working for a while." The woman looked at him, "Why do you say that?" His mako energy met her eyes, "You're stressed and didn't have enough sleep. I'll find a job and pay for the expenses. You just stay home." He put a hand on her shoulder, "It hurts Aerith, seeing you like this, working so hard. See ya." The tall man left to see Aerith in the garden. The elder woman looked at the man and sighed. _He is really a kind man. _

--

Aerith looked at the flowers and looked at the sky. The young Cetra held a flower and felt its velvet leaves brushing against her skin. There was footsteps crunching on the ground dirt, "Why aren't you mad at me?" she smiled, "Why would I be mad at you? You came back, that's all it matters." She felt the warmth behind her back. Zack stared at the ground, "But I left you four years ago." His hands curled itself into a fist, "I didn't respond to any of the letters. I didn't-" A hand held his fist and untangled his fingers and the pale hand held his hand and kissed it softly, "Does it matter?" Her eyes looked at his eyes, never leaving a trace of regret in her green eyes. "I'm just happy you came back. I thought I would never see you again." She hugged him around the waist, "You almost got taken into the Lifestream, didn't you?" He looked at her surprisingly and whispered, "Yea, but my friend kicked me out. He told me to see you." She smiled and when back in with Zack.

When Aerith went to bed, Zack followed. Aerith lied on the bed and her eyes didn't close. "What's wrong?" Zack asked. Aerith shook her head and held tightly onto the light blanket, "Can I hold your hand?" Her eyes glowed in the dark, looking worriedly. Zack chuckled and held out his hand. Aerith held it and closed her eyes. "I don't want you to disappear when I close my eyes." She opened her eyes, "You're not leaving, right? You're holding my hand forever?" she blinked and he smiled. "Yea. I'll be here, holding your hand." He kissed her forehead and brushed her curls out of her heart-shaped face. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. He looked at her and closed his eyes.

Both together went into their own dreamland which both was in together.


	3. Can I kiss you?

Disclaimers: All Final Fantasy characters are not mine

Zack woke up from the sunshine and looked at the bed. The bed was neatly made and he turned to look at her room. It was plain and simple with little pink laces on the corners and sides. He walked away and closed the door, walking towards the bathroom to do his business.

--

Aerith was making breakfast and flipped a pancake. The rays of light went into the light kitchen and the smell traveled through the small house. "Mornin' Aerith." The beauty turned and smiled, "Good mornin-" Then his lips touched hers, her lips curled into a smile. She pushed him away lightly, "Oh you." He laughed and it sounded like music in her ears. "Breakfast is served." She put down a plateful of pancakes. He drowned it with syrup and gulped it down. She laughed when he choked on his second plate. "Eat slower next time." He looked at her and grinned. He got up, "I'm getting a job today." She giggled on how childish he was, jumping around the house like it was his first day of school.

After she was finished, she washed the dishes and tip-top to the mother's room, placing a light kiss on the woman's forehead. She walked downstairs for a new day. A day with Zack and only Zack.

"Jobs, jobs, I need a job." Zack mumbled to himself. "You know you don't have to get a job right away. We can live on the money you have." Zack held her hand, "I guess, but I kinda promised your mom to get a job." She carried the flower basket, "I'm sure she'll understand. It's very hard to find a decent job in Midgar." She glanced at the light and the couple walked towards the church. They lied down on the wood and stared at the sky. "Hey, I see a wolf." Aerith pointed in the sky. "Hey I see it too." Aerith rolled into Zack's chest and snuggled close to him. "You know, we can't just sit and look at the sky all day." Zack got up with his arms pushing him into the air and jumped. "Let's us make money!" He had a devilish grin and picked Aerith on the waist and over his shoulder.

"I can walk by myself. You don't have picked me up." She blushed and he turned around, "Hey, is that a blush I kinda see?" he spinned with Aerith laughing, trying his hardest to see her blush. He put her down and got the cart, filled with yellow and white flowers. "C'mon. It's time for money to fill our pockets." Zack rubbed his hands together. "I don't have any pockets to hold money." Aerith stated. Zack sighed, "You know what I mean." She giggled gently and left with Zack to sell flowers.

"I think this is a good place to start." She stopped walking and turned around in the park. Zack stopped the cart and saw a young man in a suit. "Aerith, I'll back right back." Zack went behind the slide. "Hey… Tseng." Zack gestured him to come closer. "Zack, you're alive." Tseng held his suit's sleeve tightly. "I tried to sav-" Zack grinned, "I got ya. I don't blame ya. I'm healed. All better." He patted Tseng's shoulder, "Can I have the letters that Aerith send me?" Tseng was stunned and bowed deeply, "Please forgive me. Only if I came and …" Zack looked at him weirdly, "You're stubborn, just forget the sorry. You did your best." Zack gave a noogie on Tseng's head. "C'mon, gimme the letters."

He stared at the ex-SOLIDER before him and hand him the letters. He took them and walked away. Then, Zack stopped and turned his spiky head around, "If you kidnap or hurt Aerith, I will find you and stab you to hell. Got it?" he snarled and his blue eyes glared at him having a killing glint in them. Zack turned and left while Tseng still felt the glare on his back. The Turk disappeared in the shadows. Zack walked over to Aerith and she turned, "Was that Tseng?" Zack nodded and she eyed the papers. "What are those?" Zack folded the papers neatly and placed in his pocket, "Paperwork." She looked at him and the letters, "You sure?" She eyed on Zack, making sure he's not lying. "Would I lie to you?" He smiled and she continued selling the flowers.

"Oh man, oh man. You sold a lot of flowers today." Zack put his arms behind his head. Aerith pushed the cart, "Yea. Today was better. Maybe it was because of you. My lucky charm..." Zack smirked and stopped. Aerith looked at him, confusingly. "Aerith, c'mon. I got something for ya." Aerith looked at him strangely and came over at his side. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and rubbed his nose on her nose. Aerith closed her eyes and laughed. "It tickles, Zack." His breath was closer and the hairs on her arm stood up. "Close your eyes, Aerith." His hot breath was on her skin and his lips on her skin. He bit the tip of her ear. "Zack!" Aerith jumped, crashing into his chin. Aerith looked around and saw Zack on the floor. "Oh oops." Aerith sat on the floor near Zack. "Hey Zack, are you okay?" Aerith poked his cheek and sighed. She got up, "I'll leave…" she heard a rustle and turned, "Aerith! Don't be so mean. Don't leave me." Zack jumped up and downed. Aerith giggled and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Let's go, Zack." She held out a hand to him and he took it. She smiled and went home with Zack by her side.

"Mother, we're home." Aerith closed the door and went to the kitchen. Zack stood there and stared in the thin air. He went upstairs to take a shower. He slipped off his clothes and turned on the water. He shook his hair and let the water shower over him. He got out and wrapped the towel around him. He opened the door and saw Aerith sitting next to the bathroom door. "Where's your mom?" Zack said. Aerith looked up and saw the half-naked Zack. She went blushing like an apple and Zack smirked. "She's in bed." Zack changed into a pair of jeans. "You could have closed the door." Zack came out with a pair of jeans on and his chest was still bare. "….." Aerith blushed even more. Alright, alright. I'll put something on."

He came out with a shirt on. "Better?" he turned around for Aerith to examine his clothes. "Better." She jumped to hug him and he fell along with her. "I like you better with clothes." Aerith rubbed her face in his chest. He put his head in her hair and smelled the flowers, kissing her hair. "Can I kiss you?" Zack asked holding her waist and rocking her gently like a baby. She looked at him with her grassy eyes. He placed his lips on her pink lips. She wrapped her lean arms around his wet hair. "Your hair's wet." Zack grinned, "Does that bother you too?" Aerith kissed his wet hair. "I like it. It smells nice." Zack bit her bottom lip gently and they kissed again.

"Hey, we needa cook dinner." Zack got up and ran downstairs. Aerith sat on the floor, hugging her knees. She went downstairs to help Zack cook. "It's done. Bring this to Elmyra. She probably won't be able to get up tonight." Zack handed Aerith a tray of fried rice with mushrooms, chicken, onions and peas. A fork and napkin was placed neatly on the edge of the tray. "Oh yea. I forgot. Here." He placed a glass of water on the tray too. "Go upstairs and give that to Elmyra. Tell her feel better, kay?" Aerith smiled and left. She walked quietly towards her mother's room. She opened the wooden door and found her mother on her bed. Her hair was let loose and looked like a pale blond instead of gray hair. Her chest rose each time she breathed. "Mother, I bought you some food."

Her worn-blue eyes flickered and looked at Aerith, "Oh thank you, Aerith. It smells great. Did you cook this?" Aerith shook her head, "Zack did. He said to feel better." Elmyra smiled, "Tell him thank you and I should enjoy his food." Aerith kissed Elmyra on the forehead, "Good night. I hope you feel better too." She closed the door lightly and left downstairs. Zack was sitting down with papers around him. He was holding his spoonful of rice. _Aren't those the paperwork Tseng gave him? Those papers look familiar to those I send him…Are they the one I sent to him? _ Aerith thought to herself.

Zack folded the papers neatly and put in his back pocket. "Aerith, your food would be getting colder if you keep standing there." Aerith flinched and sighed, walking out of the doorway and sitting down. She picks up some rice with her spoon and ate it. "It's so good?" She said when her mouth was full. "You thought it would be bad?" Zack asked, getting his third plate. She nodded and ate some more. "I thought so because you looked like you didn't know how to cook…" Aerith said between her gulps. Zack chuckled and kept on eating. "Well, now you know how good my cooking is. I'm full." Zack sighed. Aerith was washing the dishes. Zack got up and walked upstairs. He opened the door to Aerith's room and sat on the wooden floor. He lied on the floor and waited for Aerith to come. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He heard footsteps and her voice. Aerith looked at Zack and sighed. _He must be really tired that he fell asleep so quickly._ She took her blanket and wrapped it around Zack.

Aerith sat down and placed Zack's head on her lap. Her fingers ran through his spiky hair and kissed it softly. She got a pillow and placed it under Zack's head. Then she got up to brush her teeth and checked all the doors to see if they're locked. She walked back upstairs into her room. She kissed Zack's lips and cuddled against his chest. She felt his breathing like in rhythmic beat. She held his hand and fell asleep in the moonlight.


	4. Was it hard for you?

Disclaimers: All Final Fantasy characters are not mine. Please review too. Thanks and enjoy!

Aerith blinked in the white room. She rubbed her eyes and stretched her arms in the arm. She let out a yawn and went into the bathroom to brush her teeth. _I wonder where's Zack? Maybe making breakfast or something like that._ She squeezed out some toothpaste onto her brush and started brushing. She looked out the window and saw the sunshine and birds. She went into the shower and stood in bathtub. She took out the shampoo and rubbed some of the apple-scent onto her brown silky hair. The bubbles tingled on her forehead. She closed her eyes, careful of the bubbles falling into her hair. And she washed the shampoo off her head, feeling the cold water through her scalp.

* * *

She got out of the shower to dry herself in the white, fluffy towel. She let the wet strands of curls fall onto her shoulders. She wore another pink dress up to her knees with sakura petals around the bottom of the material. She wore her wet hair with Zack's ribbon. She walked to her mother's room and found the bed sheets neatly folded and pillows stacked. She closed the door and walked downstairs. She smelled the waffles and tea. She heard her mother laughed and Zack on his fourth plate. She opened the door, "Good morning." She smiled at the people she loved and they smiled back. Zack grinned a mouthful of waffles and Elmyra smiled motherly.

She got up and made some waffles. "Zack is such a gentleman." She placed the waffles on the table and Aerith sat down. She picked her fork and cut the waffles into four pieces and began ate it, opening her mouth slightly. But she stopped putting back the waffles onto her plate. Zack looked at her and smirked. She drank her cup of hot tea. Zack held out his fork and getting Aerith's waffles and holding it close to her mouth. Aerith looked at the waffles front of her and looked at Zack. "I can eat myself… Zack." Zack shook his head and smirked again. "Eat it before the syrup drips on your dress." Aerith looked at Zack, having no choice, but eating the bits of waffles on the Zack's fork. Zack ate his waffles, drinking his coffee and Aerith blushing lightly the whole time. A few minutes after they were done, they left for work. Aerith kissed her mother good-bye and Zack closed the door.

"I can't believe you made me do that front of my mother!" Aerith scolded Zack. He laughed and kissed Aerith on her nose. "That's what you get when you don't eat in the morning." Aerith pouted, "I was going to eat, but you feed me then!" Zack smiled, "Fine, fine. It's my fault, can you please forgive me?" Zack placed his face in Aerith's wet strands. Zack backed away and Aerith looked at him confusedly. "Your hair's wet." He touched her hair, "Yea…so?" Zack picked her up on his shoulder. "Let's go buy blow-dryer for you." Aerith had a question mark on her face and then she knew what he what talking about.

"Wait, wait. You don't have to!" Aerith was blushing madly and Zack ignored her. Zack went to a store with Aerith on his shoulder. "Blow-dryer... blow-dryer and found it." He paid for it and left with Aerith. "But-but I'm fine with my hair. It doesn't bother me or anything..." Zack looked around and turned, "Let's go." He held her hand and ran along with Aerith. "Zack, where are we going?!" Zack grinned and just ran.

--

"Did we have to come home?" Zack looked proud of himself. "Yep. Now let's dry your hair." Aerith sighed and walked in with Zack. "Mother, we're home again…" The elder woman poked her head in the doorway, "Oh my, a little time off of your work, right?" Zack walked upstairs and Aerith followed along. Zack plugged it in and motioned her to come. She went over and sat down while Zack turned on the dryer. His rough, but gentle hands tamed the wild mane that Aerith had on her scalp. "Zack, that tickles." She giggled and turned to face Zack. She met the soft lips on hers and he moved his head lower towards her neck. His hot breath tingled onto her skin and his hair smelled like…apples._ Apples? Apples??_ Aerith thought in her mind. "Hey Zack…did you use my…?" Zack looked at her and smirked. "It was the only shampoo that I could use."

She laughed and pats his head, "Next time get your own shampoo." Zack grinned like a little kid and braided her long hair. "I didn't know you braid." Zack continued braiding and tied it to the end. "The job calls for it... sometimes." He tied the ribbon he gave her a few years ago onto her hair. "There... all better." Aerith smiled and gave a pat on his scar cheek. "Was it hard for you?" Aerith's deep green eyes looked at him. Zack turned away. "I'm sure you can let your tears fall. It makes you feel better." Zack's electric blue eyes faced her with tears dripping. "Heroes can't cry." He stuttered with his tears flowing. "It's okay. Heroes do cry, it makes them a better person. Look." Aerith cupped his cheeks and smiled. Zack cried, leaning on Aerith's shoulder and broke down.

She kissed his on his wet cheek. "Wash up and we're going back to work." Aerith left and closed the door. Zack looked at himself in the mirror. He touched his throat and gulped. He washed his face and opened the door. Aerith was sitting down near the door. She looked up to him and smiled. _As long as she here…I'm happy._ He hugged her as tightly as he can. _As long as she here, I'm okay. _ He thought to himself. "You're squeezing me a little too hard, Zack." She breathed out. "Oops. My bad." Zack let go of her and grinned. Aerith stared at his neck and went closer to him. "Wha-" Aerith kissed Zack's neck and smelled his apple-scent hair. "That was for crying and getting your snot on my dress." She grinned and ran outside for him catch her. Zack ran up to her side and held her hand to the church.

"Now we really sale the flowers today and make lots of money." Zack got the cart ready and put Aerith in the cart and ran to the park. Aerith screamed and laughed at the same time while cloud of dust was behind Zack's feet. "Money! Money!" Zack shouted, heading towards the park to sell flowers.

--

"Wow. Today was good business too." Aerith said while holding the money. Zack nodded and head on towards home. Aerith held his hand, never letting go.


	5. Cloud's coming

Disclaimers: All Final Fantasy characters do not belong to me

Disclaimers: All Final Fantasy characters or the scene(s) do not belong to me. Sorry for the drags of the chapters, but I'll try my best to type the chapters up and thanks for reading! Enjoy and review!

_Kill, is what SOLIDER do. Kill is what they need. SOLIDERs are not human. They're monsters. And they're scary._ His mako-energy eyes opened in the darkness and he looked around him. He breathed softly and saw Aerith sleeping next to him. Her brown hair spread on the white sheets and held Zack's hand. Zack held on Aerith tightly while she breathed lightly. "It was just a bad dream." He whispered, twirling a ringlet on her head. He looked at her and closed his eyes, remembering their first date in the park.

--

_**Have you ever met a SOLIDER before?**_

_ Probably._

_** I wonder if it's a happy thing.**_

_What do you mean?_

_**A children's story of the hero that protects the world.**_

_**But, that isn't normal. **_

_**I'm not quite sure but you have to do some kind of special surgery right?**_

_It seems like it._

_**I think being normal is the greatest happiness.**_

_**Somehow the SOLDIERs seem weird.**_

_I see, weird huh?_

_**And also, scary. They like fighting so much.**_

_I happen to be a SOLIDER._

_**Sorry!**_

_**So beautiful**__. __My face?__**Your eyes.**_

_Do you like'em? If that's so, then look at them some more. Eyes filled with mako, signs of a SOLIDER. _

_**Oh stop it.**_

___If you look into them looks like you can see the sky doesn't it? _

_**If it's the sky I'm looking at then I'm not scared at all.**_

--

Zack smiled at the flashback and opened his eyes to kiss Aerith on the forehead. He drifts off to sleep.

--

Aerith woke up with the birds and sunshine. She looked around and saw Zack. She smiled as she rubbed her eyes and stared at his sleeping form. She poked his cheek and he stirred a bit. At the corner of his mouth, there was some drool. She giggled and took out a tissue from her tissue box and wiped his drool off his face. She went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth to start a new day.

Zack blinked and moved around the sheets. He fell onto the floor with a crash, "Aww crap." He scratched his head and got up. He stretched and breathed in the fresh air in his lungs. "Good morning." He turned and saw Aerith opening her closet and taking out a pink dress. She got up and looked at Zack for a moment and left. Zack scratched his head and left Aerith's bedroom. He stumbled on the stairs to reach the door. "Where are you going?" he turned and grinned. "I'm was going to get a few things and come back later for breakfast." His fingertips were touching the tip of the door knob. "Alright then, please be back for breakfast." The elder woman smiled warmly. Zack nodded and left with a warm smile.

He yawned and went to the store to buy shampoo and a spare of clothes. When he reached to the store, he saw man. He was slightly lean, but muscular with clothes that Zack once wore. _ Could it be?_ Zack thought as he went closer the young man. The bright blond spikes shone in the early sun. The last thing he saw on the man was his pale blue eyes. Zack ran up to him and give a pat on his shoulder. The man turned around and his blue eyes widen in surprise and gripped the Buster sword tighter. "Zack?" A whisper came from his lips. Zack's white teeth flashed as he grinned and rejoined his friend. "How ya been, Cloud?" The young man looked at Zack's boots and his face. Cloud stepped back, "Is it really you…Zack?" His gloved hand reached out towards Zack's sleeve and felt the material. He felt the flesh and bones of Zack Fair. His best friend was alive. "It's really you, Zack! You-'re ali...alive." He stammered and smiled.

"How was your walk to here? Fun and long? Tiring?" Zack joked with Cloud. Cloud give out a small laugh. "C'mon, I have to buy shampoo and clothes for you and me now." They walked in the store, shoulder by shoulder. When they bought the spares of clothing and personal hygiene, Cloud was still dragging the Buster sword. Zack eyed the sword, "Need help?" The raven-haired man held out his hand and Cloud looked at him. "It would be much easier for me to carry it." Cloud held out the sword as high as he can and felt the warm fingers grabbing hold of the hilt. "Thanks." Cloud grinned. Zack nodded and grinned. Zack held the sword high in the sky and felt his power coming back. "Let's go back to Aerith's place." Cloud looked at him with a funny look. "What?" Zack questioned and he understood the funny look. "Ooohhh... I got ya. Aerith's a girl I know." Cloud shrugged and said out loud, "She's your girlfriend." Zack looked at him and grinned, "How you know?" The pale-blue eyes man looked at him as if Zack was dumb. _I'm not that dumb. You had crystals in your eyes when you talked about her. _ Cloud's mind was filled with sarcasm thoughts and shook his blond hair.

Zack went over to the blond head and sniffed the sweat and dirt. "God you stink." Zack held his nose and Cloud smirked, "Better than smelling like apples and girl's shampoo." Zack froze, "It's better than you!" Zack replied in return. Cloud stuck his tongue out and continued walking. Zack ran and then Cloud started running along with Zack. All was left was the dirt in the air and the cloud of dust in the morning day.

--

Aerith walked downstairs to the kitchen and saw her mother. "Good morning, mother." Aerith smiled and the elder woman turned and smiled back. "Did you have a good night sleep?" Elmyra set down a couple of plates and poured the herb-smelling tea which filled the room with herbs and roses. "Where's Zack?" Aerith asked, looking around and leaving towards the garden. The front door opened and a clicking of boots came in. "Welcome back, Zack and…" Elmyra looked at the young man, "And you are?" The woman held out her hand and shook it with the young man. "Cloud Strife." He said quietly. "Zack, you're bac-" Aerith stopped and paused near the door. She blushed in five different shades and then walked towards Cloud. She circled around him and looked at his blue eyes. "I'm Aerith Gainsborough. You must be Cloud. Nice to meet you." She shook hands with Cloud. Cloud was shocked for a moment but then looked at Zack. "Breakfast is ready." The woman said, pouring the hot tea into the cups. "Please stay here for breakfast. The more, the merrier." She insisted. "Please do stay, after breakfast I would like to listen about you." Aerith smiled warmly.

Cloud blushed and sat down. Zack sighed and sat along with his friend. "Eat as much as you like, Cloud. You haven't eaten for days." Cloud's eyes stared at the eggs front of him and his stomach grumbled. He picked up his fork and ate a small piece of the eggs. Then, he gobbled it all up in seconds. "May I have another, please?" He held out his plate towards Elmyra and looked down at the tablecloth. The woman got up and took his plate and started cooking another egg for her guest. There was just chatter of the forks touching the china plates and the egg frying. Zack ate his egg quietly and Aerith looked at Zack. Zack looked down at his plate and kept poking his egg and Cloud never seen his partner like this. _He's really quiet but he's usually loud and excited. _Cloud thought and Elmyra handed his plate. He bit his egg and ate it all. He drank his tea and wiped his mouth. Zack got up and put his plate in the wash. He pushes in his chair with a creak and left. "Thanks for the breakfast." Cloud also got up and pushed in his chair, holding his plate and leaving it in the sink. Cloud opened the door and closed it. Aerith looked at the closed door and looked at her plate. _Cloud does look like Zack. Is Zack mad about that? _ Aerith thought as she drank the tea. "Mother, is it alright if I don't work today?" Elmyra's smile spread across her tired face, "Of course. That's fine. Now go on, have fun."

Aerith wore her boots and open the door, peeking at the guys. Zack was on the ground while Cloud was sitting on the dirt. "You know she loves you. We just met." Zack looked at Cloud, "Yea but you got girl's attention and you're hot to them." Zack laughs and shrugged, "It doesn't matter, cuz I'm not her. I can't make her love me forever. I left her for four years. Dude, it's fine. I'll enjoy the time I still have left." Zack grinned and Cloud sighed. "Really?" Zack nodded. "Sorry for the wait."Aerith opened the door and smiled. "Today I don't have to work today so let's go to the church." Zack nodded and Cloud coughed, "It's not like I would have sex with he-" and Zack stepped on Cloud's right foot. "Holy crap, man!" Cloud shouted, holding his foot. "What was that?" Aerith turned and found Zack smirking at Cloud while the blond man was hopping on one foot. Aerith walked over to Zack and flicked his nose. "Oowww! That hurt!" Zack held his nose. "You're not supposed to step on your friend's foot. Alright?" Aerith scolded Zack while Cloud was snickering in the back. Zack glared at Cloud and stuck his tongue. Cloud stuck his out towards Zack. Aerith sighed and dragged both Zack and Cloud with their ears to the church.

Sorry again for the late chapter, but it's worth the wait(I think). Review and thanks for reading again.


	6. Zack's Capture

Disclaimers: All Final Fantasy characters or the scene(s) do not belong to me.

Aerith's POV

I walked toward to the church, giving a huge sigh and looked at the bickering men behind me. I grabbed hold of the doorknob and the cold metal brushed my hand. I pulled the door and a slight floral scent came about my nose. I took a sniff of the flowers and smiled. I walked towards the flowers and sat on the wooden floor, caressing the silky petals. "What are we doing today?" I turned and looked at Zack. "I don't know. But now I'm just happy." I looked at Cloud; his blue eyes twinkled and looked at Zack.

"It's…beautiful here. I feel calmer and… safe here." Cloud said while he walked carefully around the flowers. _He's just like him. The movements and how his eyes are…like the sky. _I looked over at Zack and saw his face. He looked more mature and sincere. Cloud was crouched and brushed his glove against the flower's petals. He had on a sad smile and I looked at Zack and I walked towards and touched his cheek. He flinched and I looked deep into his eyes, fantasized by the surprised look. He looked at Cloud and then his eyes flashed a tint of yellow. He ran towards Cloud and grabbed his hand, shouting, "GET OUT OF HERE NOW!!!!" I felt hands holding my waist tightly and felt the force lingering. I tried to open my eyes but something was stopping me.

"Aerith, Aerith, Aerith." I breathed and smelled musk, "Zack?" I whispered. "Aerith, open your eyes." I squint, adjusting to the light. I turned the source of the voice and I saw blond hair. "Cloud..?"_ Where's Zack? He couldn't be back in the church?_ He turned away and he was looking at the dirt. "He- was fighting in the church and- and he told me to ge-get out of there…" I looked around and saw that we were in the park.I franticly struggled to stand up and I didn't care how stupid I looked, I had to get up, to see Zack._ I wanted to go to and open the doors. I would find Zack and he would be grinning, "You missed me already?"_ "Please…take me there. Take me there." I begged. Tears were coming out of my eyes and one by one landed on my dress. Cloud's eyes pleaded helpless and helped me up. I was dizzy from the smokes and dust. Cloud held onto my waist and led me to the church.

When I turned to Cloud, he was trembling with fear. _He's frightened._ "Cloud, I think I could walk alright now. Thank you." His eyes told it all that he was confused and scared. "Aerith, are you sure?" _He's trying to be strong. Poor boy._ I nodded lamely and his hand unhooked my waist. He awkwardly moved away from me and cast his eyes on the dirt. I frowned at the gesture and took my hand, brushed against his well-defined chin. He jerked. "Don't look down, Cloud. You have the most beautiful eyes I ever seen. Those eyes show your existence that you are a hero. That you fight for your own being and others." His mouth curled into a chin went up a little and his eyes shone against the sun.

My lips curled into a small smile, "That's better." We continued walking toward the church. An ugly smell came to my nose and I saw smoke. "Zack…" I held onto Cloud's arm as his hand went against the knob. He opened it and saw black smoke surrounded Cloud. We walked toward where the flowers are and saw nothing but a sword that Zack was holding and petals scattered around the polluted air. Cloud ran towards the sword and kneeled down. His hands took hold of the sword and stared into the sky aimlessly. I stood there and my eyes went blank. _We were too late. We…_ My hands were grasping on my dress and shaking, tears fell down uncontrollable. I tried to stop but more came. I heard a muffed cry from Cloud. A lump was stuck in my throat and I gulped it, feeling it was useless to cry over this. _Zack….what should I do? _

"Hey. I guess we're too late." I heard footsteps and stared at the ground. My eyes had no tears coming out; my cheeks had tear-stains. My head slowly faced the man. He walked around and walked over the flowers. "I'm Reno, what is a pretty girl like you doing here?" He tried to make eye contact by raising my chin and my eyes stared deeply into his. His hair was unkempt crimson hair touched me and his spiky lashes held his marble green eyes, staring at my eyes . His rough hand was at the base of my chin and I felt his breath on me. "What are you doing? Are you here to get me?" The bitter words came out of my mouth. He let go of me, messing with his hair, and a dirty smirk on his face. "Well….. I was told to do that.." His emerald eyes glinted and turned to Cloud.

"Man, Cloud. What have they done to you?" He shook the blond hair and grabbed my wrist. "Come on lady, you're coming with me. He's gonna be so psyched." _Someone help. Let go of me. Please help Zack. _"Zack, Zack ..Zac-k" I whispered with my ghostly voice. Reno jumped and released me from his grip. I looked at the deep cut through the wooden floors. More flowers flew from their roots and landed on the dirt once more. "Cloud…you he-held on th-that sw-sword?" Reno's blood was dripping from his shoulder and he grunted. Cloud was standing firmly on the ground, his eyes was a dangerous blue and unfocused. "Get the hell out of here..." He mumbled and swung the sword around Reno. "Holy mother, what is the problem, sir?!" Reno exclaimed, running towards Cloud and took out a stun baton. He aimed it at Cloud's stomach and Cloud flinched. He swung the sword again and Reno dodged it. "Don't take her away for your dirty deeds." He whispered.

Reno smirked, "I'm just doing what my boss is telling me." He did a handstand and started attacking Cloud with his boots. "But this is what I call a fight!" He twisted his arms around and kicked Cloud's right wrist. I watched as I saw more of Zack in Cloud. I heard the buzzing and I realized this had to stop. Now. "Hey Reno. I just got orders from Tseng." A deep voice came from the door. A tall well-dressed man with sunglasses walked into the church. "Reno." The fighting Turk was ignoring him and kept pulling kicks on the ex-SOLDIER. The man walked over to me, "Forgive us about this child here. He didn't mean any harm." I turned to face him and shook my head. "Um.. it's okay?"

"Don't worry; I'll stop this useless fight now." He walked over to Reno and grabbed his neck. "Come on, let's go." Reno's eyes widened and he yelped, "DUDE!! THAT FREAKIN' HURTS!!" Cloud stared at them and held his sword high, ready to attack. "We're done here. You can stop. And I don't think you could even hold onto that sword anymore." I ran up to Cloud and I held his hands. "Let go of the sword, Cloud. It's okay, it's over." Cloud releases the sword and it dropped on the flowers. Cloud snaps back into reality and falls, breathing heavily. I heard footsteps walking away and I turned, "Where is Zack?" The two men stopped and they both stared at me.

They whispered and then Reno walks away, limping. "Where is Zack?" I repeated my question. "President Shinra has him." I was shocked. "He has him…why?" He shook his head, "That's all I got from Tseng." And he left with that.

I held Cloud, "Are you alright?" He looked at me and his eyes were glossed with tears. "We were too late. We can't save him." He cried like a child and laid on my shoulder and his tears hit me like bullets. I tried to soothe him but he cried to me like a child would to his mother. I kept whispering to him "It's alright." "It's going to be okay." But his cries were unbearable. _ We must save Zack. Maybe he wasn't killed yet. He was captured for an…experiment? _I shook my head to get rid of the horrible thoughts.

"Cloud! Stop crying!"

He looked at me with the same eyes as Zack. "We have to go save Zack."

"Bu-but he was cap-captured." He stuttered as he tried to speak. "No, Cloud, we have to save Zack. He's our friend." His eyes were missing something as Zack had it. "We must save him." I repeated. "He would risk his life to save yours and he has. Remember?" Cloud nodded and wiped his tears on the back of his hand. He got the sword by the hilt and held it high in the sky. "Aerith, let's go." I smiled and his eyes were determined. We got up and walked towards the light where Zack was waiting.

_ What Cloud didn't have in his eyes was hope._

-SO SORRY GUYS!!! I haven't uploaded this story FOR A WHILE!! But I hope you would forgive me and enjoy the story (which I will be continuing weekly or at least try to.)  
And so enjoy and review! Thank you! 3


End file.
